1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to computers and, particularly to a hardware holding device in a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
The hardware of a computer, such as a hard disk or a CD-ROM, is traditionally fixed in a chassis of the computer with dedicated fasteners. However, dedicated tools are needed to release the fasteners to disassemble the hardware from the chassis, which can be very inconvenient for users.
Therefore it is desirable to provide a hardware holding device for a computer which can be detached easily without tools.